Internado de amor
by ananeko123
Summary: Kyoya y su hermano Kakeru son enviados a un instituto mixto, ¿que pasara? ¿se enamoran de alguien?
1. Chapter 1

**OHAYOOOO…este fanfic se me ocurrió mientras dormía**

**Kyoya: Todos se te ocurren así**

**Yo: Eso es muy cierto…haber Kyoya dilo**

**Kyoya: Bien…Beyblade Metal Fusión ni los personajes le pertenecen a la autora solo mi OC**

**Disfrútenlo…**

Kyoya´s POV

Estaba mirando por la ventana, mientras la lluvia caía me sentía fatal, ¿la razón?, mi queridísima madre me mando a estudiar a un tonto internado mixto junto a mi hermano Kakeru, solo por una tontería, bueno eso creo.

**FLASHBACK**

Como todos los días estaba recostado en mi cama viendo un poco de televisión, cuando de repente escucho a mi hermano menor llegar de la calle, venia todo mojado y traía un… ¿caballo?

-KAKERU...¿PORQUE TRAES UN CABALLO A LA CASA?-le grite muy furioso

-Oni-chan, no me grites y en primero Cabi (**n/a amo a mi cuñadito) **necesita comida-dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-Kakeru, dime… ¿Por qué trajiste un caballo a casa?-pregunte un poco más calmado

-Lo encontré escapando y se llama Cabi-comento despreocupadamente

-Pero traerlo a casa…es un problema-le dije señalando a Cabi

-No le digas a mama-dijo con un ojitos de perrito lo cual no me pude resistir

-Bien-concluí resanado

Kakeru estaba llevando a Cabi al patio para darle algo de comida, me quede dormido y cuando desperté encuentro al caballo destruyendo media casa, ahora si mi mama iba a cavar mi propia tumba, no la de mi hermano, la MIA.

-Kakeru, ¿dóndes estas?-lo llame escondido así el caballo no me pegaba

-Oni-chan, ¿Qué sucede?-dijo mientras comía una barra de chocolate

-Kakeru, hermano mío… ¿QUE DIABLOS SUCEDIÓ CON EL CABALLO?-grite con un aura asesina

-Oni-chan, das miedo…por cierto Cabi se volvió un poco loco-dijo muy asustado a mi reacción

-Cálmalo, mientras yo limpio la casa-le dije tranquilizándome y pasando a un tono serio lo cual él asintió

Mi hermano fui a intentar calmar al caballo loco o Cabi, mientras yo limpiaba la casa tenía que limpiar lo más rápido, pues me había llegado un mensaje de mamá diciendo que llegaría en una hora. Puse todo en su lugar, Kakeru tranquilizo al caballo y lo pusimos en el jardín para que nuestra madre no lo vea.

~~Una hora más tarde~~

-Ya llegue-entro mi madre a la casa encontrándome a mí y Kakeru viendo televisión en sofá como si nada hubiera pasado

-Hola mamá-dijimos los dos al unísono

Sera porque Dios es malo y me castiga, porque se escuchó un relincho y el caballo estaba en la sala correteando como loco otra vez.

-Chicos… ¿Por qué hay un caballo en casa?-pregunto nuestra madre señalándolo

-Mamá, se llama Cabi y lo traje porque no quería que se lo llevaron al zoológico-contesto mi hermano

Como dije Dios me castiga, pues el caballo patio justo el jarrón africano favorito de mamá y si no conocen a mi madre estaba echa un furia, así que nos escondimos detrás del mueble.

~~Dos horas después~~

-Chicos-llamo nuestra madre, ya todo se había calmando el caballo loco se fue al zoológico aunque Kakeru no quería despedirse, pero a duras lo tuvo que hacer

-Sí, mama-dijimos otra vez al unísono

-Mañana se van a un internado mixto-comento mamá como si nada

-¿QUE?-grite al cielo

-Ya me escucharon… los fui a matricular hoy, pero luego pensé que no era necesario aunque lo que paso con el caballo, ahora si van a ir-decía mamá

No tuvimos otra opción, Kakeru se había quedado en estado de shock, subimos nuestras alcobas y alistamos todo para el peor día de nuestras vidas o eso creía…

**ACABO FLASHBACK**

La lluvia ya había cesado, el internado mixto estaba a unos kilómetros, cuando llegamos vimos un edificio de por lo menos 10 metros de color marrón, el letrero decía INTERNADO MIXTO TRAYKO, mamá nos dejó con nuestras maletas en la entrada, al entrar pasamos por un jardín de rosas nos recibió una joven de 20 aproximadamente, nos dijo que deberíamos ir a nuestras clases y luego a las habitaciones que claro eran compartidas con una chica. Al llegar a mi clase, me separe de Kakeru pues al ser menor que yo iba a otro lugar, entre al salón y el profesor me dijo que me presentara.

-Mi nombre es Kyoya Tategami-dije haciendo una reverencia aunque cuando levante mi vista note a una chica de cabello negro largo con ojos marrones claros viéndome

-Bueno, joven Tategami siéntese junto a la señorita Rodríguez-me sentí un poco nervioso y aun no sabía la razón, pero le hizo caso

Cuando llegue a mi asiento**(n/a son carpetas individuales)** dirigí mi vista a la chica de mi lado, ella me sonrió dulcemente, yo solo aparte la vista con un leve sonrojo, así fue todo el día, me aburría en ese internado. Al toque de timbre, me acorde que la joven me dijo que tenía que ir a mi habitación, pero yo no sabía cuál era así que le pregunte al profesor de la clase.

-Sensei-le dije

-¿Qué pasa joven Tategami?-pregunto dejando el libro que leía

-Etto…sabe ¿cuál es mi habitación?-le pregunte

-Dígame el número y le diré a una compañera que lo escolte-dijo con una sonrisa

-Si no me equivoco, es la 32 de lado norte-le dije acordándome que me lo dijo la joven

-Esa habitación también es de la señorita Rodríguez…mira justo está ahí-dijo señalándola mientras ella recogía sus cosa

-Etto…etto-por alguna razón no articulaba ninguna palabra estaba muy nervioso

-Señorita Rodríguez, venga por favor-la llamo muy amablemente lo cual ella se acerco

-¿Qué pasa Sensei?-le pregunto

-El joven Tategami, es su nuevo compañero de cuarto…acompáñelo-le dijo volviendo a retomar su lectura

-Claro, como ordene Sensei-le dijo para hacer una reverencia

Yo estaba viéndola, era de admitirlo era hermosa con el uniforme femenino**(n/a olvide mencionarlo)**, el cual era una blusa gris con un listón rojo y una falda del mismo color, me quede embobado con esa imagen, hasta que su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Kyoya, ¿vienes o no?-me llamo de la puerta, ¿cuando llego hasta ahí?

Estuvimos caminando, no hablábamos de nada era un penante silencio, hasta que anime a preguntarle algo.

-¿Cómo te llama?-le pregunte

-Mi nombre es Ana Rodríguez-respondió con una dulce sonrisa lo cual no pude evitar sonrojarme

Ahora que lo pensaba ninguna chica me había hecho sonrojar de esa manera y era mi compañera de cuarto, que es lo que me esperaba en este internado y este sentimiento es acaso ¿amor?

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho…**

**Kyoya: ¿Qué fue eso? *sonrojado***

**Yo: Lo que se me ocurrió…a por cierto Rox, Vale puedo agregar a sus OC y el de sus hermanitas**

**Kyoya: Al parecer Tsubasa ni Ryuga se salvan**

**Yo: Tampoco Kenta ni Yu**

**Kyoya: Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**SAYONARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayooooo… aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo**

**Kyoya: Escribes esto y no actualizas los demás**

**Yo: Es que me bloquee con los otros…haber Kyoya dilo**

**Kyoya: Bien…Beyblade Metal Fusión ni los personajes le pertenecen a la autora solo sus OC y los otros son prestados**

**Disfrútenlo…**

Kyoya´s POV

Habíamos llegado a nuestra habitación, era mediana de color blanco con el piso de color naranja, también estaba una cama hecha y la otra desordenada.

-Tu cama es la de ahí-señalo ella la cama hecha

-Yo pensé que era la desordenada-dije haciendo que ella se ría

-Es que nunca hago mi cama, espero que eso no sea un problema-se rio y pensé que era adorable

Cuando iba a decir una palabra, alguien toca la puerta. Ana fue a ver quién era cuando la abrió aparecieron dos chicas, una de cabello castaño con ojos marrones y la otra de cabello negro con ojos cafés.

-Ana, apúrate-le dijo la chica de cabello castaño

-Esperen… tengo que ayudar a Kyoya-les dijo Ana antes que se la llevaran

-Tenemos practica-intervino la chica de cabello negro

-¿Eh?...me había olvidado-les dijo ella un poco sorprendida

-Vamos, apúrate…luego ayudas a tu compañero de cuarto-dijo la de ojos marrones y se la llevaron

Las vi salir y se fueron corriendo, me puse a arreglar mis cosas había dos armarios, dos mesas de noche y un baño. Creo que ahora que lo pienso, Ana se cambiara en el baño y yo en el cuarto, en eso alguien toca la puerta dejo lo que estaba haciendo y la abro

-¿Quién eres, tu?-pregunto un chico negro con los ojos marrones oscuros

-Mi nombre es Kyoya Tategami-le respondí fríamente, por alguna razón ese chico no me daba mala espina

-Como sea…quiero ver a Ana-me dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Ella no está, así que vete-le cerré la puerta en la cara y escuche un ¡AUCH!, seguro le rompí la nariz

Me recosté en mi cama, mire una foto en la mesita de noche de Ana y vi una foto de ella con sus padres sonriendo, eso me causo un leve sonrojo cuando sonríe se ve adorable.

-¿QUE ME PASA?-me tire con la almohada en la cara

Ana's POV

Las chicas me habían sacado de mi cuarto apuradas, ¿la razón? me había olvidado la práctica de ballet y si llegamos tarde otra vez la profesora nos mataría.

-Oye Ana… ¿cómo es tu compañero nuevo?-me pregunto Rox con una pícara sonrisa

-Pues…es normal y guapo-me sonroje un poco

A por cierto esta chica es Rox Darkbloom, es una buena amiga siempre me apoya en lo que sea, su compañero de cuarto es Tsubasa Otori y también su novio, a veces no me quiero imaginar que hacen los dos solos en la noche **(n/a mi mente pervertida tuvo que ponerlo :3)**, retomando a Tsubasa, es un chico guapo aunque no es mi tipo, esos dos se aman con locura.

-Ana, así que es guapo…no me digas que te gusta-intervino Vale dándome una pícara sonrisa también

-¿Qué?...yo enamorarme por favor-bufie y aparte la vista indignada

Ella es Valentina Gleimert, otra buena amiga junto con Rox siempre esta para cuando la necesitamos, sus compañero de cuarto es Ryuga Kishatu un chico amargado, frio y es el matón del internado, pero a ella le gusta solo que no le ha dicho lo que siente, pues tiene miedo que la rechace.

-Vamos... ¿porque no te enamoras?-me pregunto Rox

-Chicas, ustedes saben porque no me puedo enamorar-les dije bajando la mirada muy triste

¿Por qué no me puedo enamorar?...algunos se preguntaran, pues hace un año salía con un chico guapo su nombre era Sting Gonzales, su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran marrones oscuros, lo amaba mucho aunque desgraciadamente no tuve un final feliz, él solo me uso para sacarle celos a su ex novia cuando me entere se me partió el corazón en mil pedazos. Desde ese día jure no enamorarme de nadie, ese sentimiento solo trae dolor y sufrimiento.

-Jovencitas no se distraigan-nos dijo la profesora sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Como diga, sensei-dijimos las tres al unísono

Después de la práctica de ballet, Rox se fue a su clase de tenis y Vale a natación, yo volvía a mi habitación para ayudar a Kyoya con el internando, tenía que ser una buena compañera. Cuando llegue a mi dormitorio lo encontré durmiendo acurrucado con la almohada, sentí un fuerte dolor en el corazón se veía tan adorable en esa forma, no lo moleste y fui al baño para ponerme mi pijama, mire en el espejo y note que tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas lave mi cara para que desapareciera, cuando salí del cuarto Kyoya ya se había levantado.

-Por cierto…te vino a buscar un chico-dijo un poco cortante a lo que me sorprendí

-¿Quién era?-le pregunte aun sorprendida

-No se…le seré la puerta en la cara-dijo aguantándose la risa, yo solo sonríe

"_¿Qué chico me pude venir a buscar?"_-pensaba ya que era raro que alguien y menos un chico me venga a buscar

Al rato estuve explicándole las reglas del internado, como solo nos dejan salir los fines de semana y que si te descubren que te hiciste algo te expulsan, también que por ser nuevo tenia las mismas clases que yo y que tenga cuidado con los chicos matones y las chicas fáciles. Vimos la hora y eran las 9:00p.m, nos fuimos a nuestras camas.

-Buenas noches, Ana-me dijo antes de quedar dormido

-Igualmente, Kyoya-le dije y por alguna razón mi corazón no paraba de latir

Kyoya's POV

A la mañana siguiente, me levante y vi a mi compañera levantándose, nos estiramos ella se fue al baño a cambiarse vi el uniforme masculino que era el que yo llevaba** (n/a se volvió olvidar mencionarlo)** el cual era un camisa gris con una corbata roja y pantalones también de color gris. Me quite el polo cuando Ana abre la puerta del baño y me ve sin camisa, pude notar como su cara estaba ardiendo, luego la cerro automáticamente.

Ana's POV

"_Es tan lindo, tiene unos pectorales bien formados…tonta ¿qué estás diciendo?_-pensé mientras me lavaba la cara para que dejara de estar roja

Al salir del cuarto, Kyoya se había puesto su uniforme se veía bien guapo, salimos del dormitorio y estuvimos caminando había un penetrante silencio, hasta que me anime a disculparme.

-Etto…lo siento, por lo antes-dije con un sonrojo que oculte con mi cabello

-No te preocupes-me dijo y pude notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Caminábamos hasta que me encontré con mis amigas, las tenía que presentar a Kyoya.

-Kyoya…ellas son Rox y Vale-le dije señalándolas

-Hola chicas-dijo él con una sonrisa que me pareció tierna

-Kyoya…si te pasas de listo con Ana, me las pagaras-dijo Rox con un aura de miedo lo cual hizo que se espantara

-Cl…Claro…como digas-dijo muy espantado lo cual hizo que me matara de la risa

Continuamos con nuestro camino, hasta que la voz de un chico de un grado inferior nos detuvo.

-Oni-chan-venia corriendo un chico de cabello verde

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho…**

**Kyoya: Matare a ese idiota…lo juro**

**Yo: Vamos no es para tanto**

**Kyoya: Defiendes a ese tipo**

**Yo: No nada por el estilo…por cierto nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**SAYONARA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**OHAYOOOOOOOOOO…aquí está el nuevo capitulo**

**Kyoya: Ya empieza**

**Yo: Bueno…haber Kyoya dilo**

**Kyoya: NO…voy a matar a ese idiota *agarra mi hacha y se va***

**Yo: Luego dice que la loca soy yo…Beyblade Metal Fusión ni los personajes me pertenecen solo mis OC y los otros son prestados**

**Disfrútenlo…**

Ana's POV

-Oni-chan-venia corriendo un chico de cabello verde

Tenía el pelo verde y los ojos azules, una versión mini de Kyoya era muy adorable y tierno con el uniforme del internando.

-Kakeru, ¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Kyoya al niño

-Vine a verte…tiene eso algo de malo-respondió el niño con una cara de adorable **(n/a amo a ese niño :3)**

-No tiene nada de malo… ahora vete-dijo mi compañero indiferente

-Kyoya…no seas así, es un niño-dije reclamándole por tratarlo asi

-Un niño no es…si supieras lo que hace-me dijo señalándolo

-Es tu hermano, trátalo bien-le dije señalando también a Kakeru

-Oigan chicos…parecen una pareja de esposos peleando por algo que a echo su hijo-intervino Rox con una pícara sonrisa

Ese comentario hizo que yo y Kyoya nos sonrojemos fuertemente, volteando nuestras caras para evitar que nos vieran rojos.

-Oni-chan…llevas dos días y ya tienes novia-le dijo Kakeru ingenuamente

-Kakeru…ella no es mi novia solo mi compañera de cuarto-le dijo Kyoya muy rojo

-¿Compañera de cuarto?-pregunto

-Exacto…dormimos en la misma habitación-le dije sonriendo

Me puse pensar que ese niño es hermano menor de Kyoya, son tan diferentes si solo tuviera hermanos y no fuera hija única sería interesante.

-Okasa-venia Kiara corriendo y se abalanzo a mí para abrazarme

Kiara es una ñina muy tierna aunque no tenga hermanos, ella se comporta como uno, pero la dejo que me llame mamá por su verdadera murió cuando ella nació.

¿OKASA?-gritaron los hermanos Tategami muy enfuricos

-Kiara, ¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunte bajándola al piso

-Como Kakeru vino a ver a su hermano…yo también quise venir a verte-me sonrió dulcemente

-Se conocen-intervino Vale

-Si…Kakeru y yo somos compañeros de habitación-dijo muy tiernamente

-Que bien-dije sonriendo ya que Kiara no se junta mucho con otros niños de su edad

-Tu…eres compañero de cuarto de mi mamá-dijo ''mi hija'' a Kyoya

-Si… ¿por qué?-pregunto él extrañado

-Porque si le haces algo a mi mamá te mato-respondió ella con un aura asesina

-Cl…Claro…sabes eres la segunda persona que me dice eso-comento muy espantando y todos nos matamos de la risa

Aunque Kiara sea una niña cuando la enfurecen da mucho miedo. Por eso no tiene amigos, siempre se ha preocupado de mí.

-Rox-llamo un chico peli plata a su novia

-Tsubasa… ¿qué haces aquí?, no tenía practica de violín-pregunto extrañada su novia

-Se te olvido tu cuaderno de Lenguaje en la habitación-dicho esto le entrego el objeto y le dio un beso en los labios

-Tsubasa-lo llamo una chica peli azul

-Amor… ¿Qué haces con Hikaru?-le pregunto Rox a su novio

-Me voy con ella a la clase de música-dicho esto se fue con su amiga

-Rox-la llamamos todos en ese momento

-Últimamente está muy pegado a Hikaru-dijo con un aura asesina que nos espanto

-Cálmate, sabes que te ama-dijo Vale intentado calmarla para que no mate a nadie

-Jovencitos, llegaran tarde a sus clases-intervino un profesor sacándonos de nuestro ambiente ameno

-Ya vamos, Sensei-le dijimos todos al unísono

Nos despedimos de Kiara y Kakeru y fuimos a nuestros a nuestra clase de Lenguaje, estuve aburriéndome, los verbos y sus conjugaciones me hacen quedar dormida bueno hasta que sentí que algo me golpeaba la cabeza. Era una bola de papel, entonces la recogí.

_-Presta atención ._.-_

Voltee a ver de quien era y vi a Kyoya sonriéndome.**( n/a la **_**letra cursiva es de Kyoya **_**y la ****letra subrayada es de Ana ****:3)**

-No es mi culpa que me aburra-

_-Es cierto aburre-_

-Vez tengo razón…nee Kyoya, ¿qué te gusta hacer?

_-Pues me encanta el beyblade-_

_-_A mí también…siempre voy con mis amigas los fines de semana a bey batallar-

_-Entonces te gustaría tener una batalla conmigo-_

-ME ENCANTARIA :3-

Normal´s POV

Al toque de clases dos personas, Kyoya y Ana estaban muy felices pues habían hablado sobre ellos aunque ellos no sabían la razón de porque estaban así.

-¿Qué clase nos toca ahora?-pregunto el peli verde

-Biología-le respondió la chica con una dulce sonrisa

-Pues vamos-le dijo el chico con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

-Chicos…Vale y yo nos vamos a historia-comento Rox

-Nos vemos en la hora de almuerzo-dicho esto las dos chicas se fueron

Kyoya y Ana se encaminaron a laboratorio de Biología, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que eran seguidos por una chica de cabellos celestes con los ojos violetas, era nada más ni nada menos Hikaru era conocida por siempre tener una relación ''muy amigable'' **(n/a en el mal sentido de la palabra .-.) **con los chicos nuevos.

-Así que espiando al chico nuevo-le dijo una voz a las espaldas de la peli celeste

-Ryuga, no des esos sustos-dijo ella pasándole el susto

-¿Por qué te interesa ese chico?...soy más guapo que él-le pregunto agarrándole el mentón a la chica

-Pues, no me vendría mal un nuevo aire-le respondió ella dándole un lujurioso beso

Mientras tanto dos chicos habían llegado a la clase de Biología, el peli verde quería hacer grupo con Ana, pero una chica de cabello azulado pálido con ojos verdes le gano.

-Sophie…espera-dicho esto se llevó a la chica para ser grupo

Kyoya tenía que encontrar compañero y vio a un chico mirando las ranas disecadas, así que se decidió hacer grupo con él, ese chico tenía el pelo castaño con un mechón rojo con los ojos verdes.

-Disculpa… ¿tienes compañero?-le pregunto al chico

-No…nadie quiere serlo, ya que piensa que soy muy raro-le respondió el chico muy triste

-Pues…yo seré tu compañero-dicho esto se sentó en su lado

-Gracias…soy Nile-le dijo el chico brindándole un tierna sonrisa

-Kyoya Tategami-dijo él con un leve sonrojo** (n/a esto parece yaoi, desgraciadamente no va a ver .-.) **

Cuando toco el timbre, el profesor les explico todo para disecar una rana los pasos que deberían seguir y todo lo demás, les dio las herramientas necesarios para comenzar con el trabajo.

-Lo haces tú o lo hago yo-le dijo Nile

-Yo…quiero intentar-agarro una cuchilla y le abrió el estómago **(n/a pobre ranita ._.)**

-¡Woow!...no te da asco-dijo su compañero

-No es tan asqueroso como piensas-le dijo el peli verde

Al toque de fin de clases, Kyoya se despidió de su nuevo amigo y se paró en la puerta a esperar a que saliera su compañera.

-Vamos, Ana…nos esperan-la tomo del brazo lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara

-Kyoya…no hagas eso-se separó de él y aparto la vista

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto

-No me tomes del brazo, es un poco raro-respondió ella bajando la cabeza

Kyoya's POV

Caminamos para encontrarnos con Rox y Vale en la hora de almuerzo, pero recordé que me olvide algo en el laboratorio de Biología le pedí a Ana que me esperara en la cafetería aunque no sabía dónde quedada, pero tenía que recuperar lo que me había olvidado era muy valioso para mí. Al llegar a al laboratorio, el profesor ya se había salido empezó a buscar el objeto desgraciadamente no lo encontraba.

-Buscabas esto-escuche una voz femenina detrás de mí que sostenía un collar muy valioso, pues me hacía recordar a mi padre

-Devuelmelo… ¿Hikaru?-me pude acordar su nombre

-Excelente, te acuerdas de mí-dijo con una pícara sonrisa

-Hikaru…dame el collar-le dijo un poco molesto

Vi que ella se acercó a mi, intente retroceder aunque desgraciadamente esa chica ya me había dado un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria, así que cerré mis ojos para dejarme llevar.

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho**

**Kyoya: Me voy a matar a alguien y cuando vuelvo me emparejas con Hikaru**

**Yo: Exacto**

**Hikaru: ¿Por qué soy la mala?**

**Yo: Se me dio la gana**

**Kyoya: Por cierto el siguiente capítulo la autora los subirá el día viernes por sus clases de verano**

**Yo: Bien…nos vemos en la próxima actualización**

**SAYONARA….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayooooooo….aquí está el nuevo capitulo**

**Kyoya: No ibas a subirlo el viernes**

**Yo: Me dejaron entrar y luego estudiare**

**Kyoya: Como sea…Beyblade Metal Fusión ni los personajes le pertenecen a la autora solo sus OC y los demás son prestados**

**Disfrútenlo…**

Ana's POV

Cuando llegue a la cafetería encontré a Vale y a Rox pidiendo el almuerzo, lo raro que Kyoya no llegaba estábamos tranquilas dirigiéndonos a nuestras mesas cuando aparecen Los Garcias, un grupo de hermanos que se encargan de intimidar al más débil y su jefa era Selen. Pasaron por nuestro lado y por ''por accidente'' le botaron la comida a Vale.

-¿Qué les pasa?-les pregunto muy molesta Vale

-Fue un accidente-respondió Selen con un tono de burla

-Lo dudamos-intervino Rox y yo

-Ustedes se callan-nos señaló Ian a las dos

-Siempre me buscas pelea…¿qué quieres?-ahora Vale estaba furiosa

-A ti eso no te importa…además, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a Ryuga?-ante ese comentario la cara de Vale parecía un semáforo

-Ese chico no tiene nada que ver conmigo…de seguro que esta con Hikaru-le dijo

-Hikaru…esta con ese chico nuevo-dicho eso se fue y yo me quede atónita

-Ana… ¿estás bien?-me pregunto Rox pasando su mano por mi cara

-Ya llegue…lo siento la demora-llego Kyoya muy rojo

Me acerque a él y le tire una cachetada bien merecida le advertí de las chicas fáciles, pero ¿Por qué mi corazón duele?

-Ana… ¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunto sobándose el golpe

-IDIOTA-le grite y salí corriendo hacia la próxima clase con muchas lagrimas

-ANA…ESPERA-sentí que me seguía no quiero verlo

Corrí hasta llegar al salón de Algebra, me escondí allí hasta que tocara la campana vi a Kyoya entrar aunque en ese momento no quería hablar con nadie y menos con él.

''_¿Por qué estoy muy molesta con él?…le advertí de chicas como Hazama, pero no me hizo ni el más mínimo caso…aunque no será que este ¿celosa?, no tan solo estoy decepcionada''_-me estuve repitiendo eso toda la clase

-Ana… ¿va a estar bien?-me pregunto Vale

-Si…estoy cansada así que me voy a mi habitación-respondí un poco cortante

-Bien…nosotras le avisaremos al profesor que estas mal-intervino Rox dándome una sonrisa, ellas son muy buenas amigas me alegro de haberlas conocido

Salí del salón para ir a mi dormitorio, derramaba muchas lágrimas cuando pase por un jardín entonces recordé el día que conocí a Rox y Valentina, me llene de felicidad.

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba mirando un jardín hermoso, era mi primer año en el internado no conocía a nadie todos pasaban viéndome como un bicho raro que estaba hablando con los insectos cuando un chico guapo se me acerca, su nombre era Helios escuche que él sería mi compañero de cuarto, me sentí un poco nerviosa porque se sentó junto a mí.

-El cielo esta hermoso-me dijo observándolo

-Si…el viento es magnífico-le dije con una sonrisa

Estuvimos hablando hasta que me él se fue a sus prácticas de atletismo y que nos veríamos en la habitación. De repente siento que alguien me golpeo la espalda, era la chica que conocí esta mañana Hikaru Hazama.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunte levantándome un poco adolorida

-No te vuelvas a meter con Helios…entendiste-me respondió con una mirada fría

-Es tu novio o ¿algo así?-esa chica me daba un poco de miedo y rabia

-No, pero pronto lo será-me dijo eso y se fue

Estaba mirando cómo se iba hasta que otra chica me golpeo, era Selen García ahora todos las chicas del internado estaban en mi contra.

-No te metas donde no te llaman-me dijo tirándome patadas

-¡DEJAME! ¡AUXILIO!-grite con todas las fuerzas, pero en vano

-¡SUELTALA!-escuche dos voces femeninas

-Mira que traemos aquí…que quieren debiluchas-escuche a Selen burlándose de ellas

-Vete Selen…ahora mismo-intervino una chica de cabello negro

-Mira Valentina, tu no me das ordenes-le iba a dar un golpe, pero la chica de cabello castaño la detuvo

Estuvieron peleando hasta que Selen se cansó y se fue, las chicas se acercaron a mí que aún estaba un poco adolorida

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto la chica que correspondía al nombre de Valentina dándome la mano para que me levantara

-Si…muchas gracias-le contesto un poco tímida

-No te preocupes, no te haremos daño-me sonrió la chica de cabello castaño

-Soy Ana Rodríguez…un gusto-les dije sonriendo

-Mi nombre es Rocio Darkbloom, pero dime Rox-extendió su mano

-Yo soy Valentina Gleimert, dime Vale-también extendió su mano

-¿Amigas?-pregunte un poco tímida de nuevo haciendo el mismo gesto

-Para siempre-dijeron al unísono

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Desde el día que las conocía siempre se volvieron mis mejores amigas…siempre me protegen en todo y yo me tuve que hacer fuerte para las chicas molestosas.

-Helios-susurre ese nombre y de repente derrame una lágrima

-ANA-escuche que gritaban a mis espaldas

Voltee y era Kyoya quien estaba ahí…estaba muy cansado de tanto correr, se preocupo por ¿mí?...lo dudo sí estuvo con Hikaru.

-Perdóname…no te hizo caso-me susurro al oído para darme un abrazo

-No lo vuelvas a hacer…ella solo te usa-le correspondí el abrazo

Mi corazón late cuando estoy cerca de él…acaso puede ser ¿amor?, lo averiguare muy pronto y así seguimos abrazados un rato más.

Valentina´s POV

Estaba caminando con Rox por el pasillo cuando veo a Hikaru con nada más y nada menos que con Ryuga besuqueándose…me dan asco y fuerte dolor. También estaban Los Garcias y en especial Selen a esa chica no la soporta mejor dicho la ODIO…

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba en mi primer día de internado, mi mejor amiga Selen García estaba acompañándome a ver todo las instalaciones, mi compañero era un chico muy frio quería hablar con él y siempre me evitaba.

-Vamos, cálmate-me dijo Selen para tranquilizarme

-Quiero ser su amiga-dije muy triste

-Descuida, Ryuga es así-me intento animar

Después conocí a Hikaru Hazama, la novia de Ryuga, me sentí muy triste por alguna razón y destrozada también luego de eso Selen, quien creí que era mi mejor amiga me usaba para ganar popularidad, tanto que invento rumores ya que aunque era mi primer día los chicos estaban detrás de mí.

-Selen… ¿cómo pudiste?-le pregunte muy molesta

-Tú tienes todo y yo…nada-me encaro con una mirada de ira y rabia

-Lo hubiéramos hablado…no era tanto para que digieras algo así-estaba muy furiosa e intente calmarme

Más tarde Selen se fue y me dejo sola estaba muy triste nadie se acercó a mi después de lo que había dicho, hasta que una chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Por qué te sientas aquí?-le pregunte un poco triste

-Tiene eso algo de malo-me contesto con una gran sonrisa

-Crees que soy patética-le dije mirándola

-No…para nada, sabes no deberías escuchar lo que dice la gente-estaba muy contenta con alguien como ella

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunte un poco más feliz

-Rocio Darkbloom, pero dime Rox-me dijo brindándome una sonrisa

-Soy Valentina Gleimert aunque dime Vale-dicho esto nos abrazamos

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ese día conocí a mi mejor amiga…aunque mi amor por Ryuga lo tengo presente, él siempre amare alguien como Hikaru espero que entienda quien lo aprecio en la realidad.

-Así que Helios volverá…interesante-comento Hikaru con una sonrisa

Cuando Rox y yo escuchamos ese nombre nos paralizamos…debíamos avisarle a Ana y rápido, ese chico venía a atraer problemas y muchos.

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho…**

**Kyoya: ¿Por qué Helios te traerá problemas?**

**Yo: Lo sabrás en el próximo capitulo**

**Kyoya: Hizo algo bueno o malo**

**Yo: Algo muuuuy maloooooooo .-.**

**Kyoya: Bueno…nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Yo: Lo subiré el domingo…pues tengo un examen importantísimo **

**Kyoya: No deberías estar estudiando**

**Yo: Es cierto *se va a estudiar***

**Kyoya: Nos vemos**

**SAYONARA…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayooooooooo….aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo**

**Kyoya: Empezamos o que**

**Yo: Bien…este episodio trata de los niños**

**Kyoya: Bueno…Beyblade Metal Fusión ni los personajes le pertenecen a la autora solo sus OC y los otros son prestados**

**Disfrútenlo…**

Kakeru´s POV

Ahora mismo estoy en mi cuarto aburriéndome mientras miro el techo, Kiara había salido un rato a no sé dónde con dos chicas. Estaba pensando en ir a ver a mi hermano, pero seguro estará con su novia en su habitación, pues para mí si es su novia. En eso alguien toca la puerta entonces fui a abrirla y me encontré con un chico de mi edad con cabello naranja y ojos de color verde comiendo un helado de vainilla.

-Hola, ¿eres Kakeru?-me pregunto el chico de cabello naranja

-Si… ¿y tú eres?-le pregunto

-Mi nombre es Yu Tendo-me respondió muy contento

-¿Qué quieres?-ese niño era muy sonriente y me causaba un poco de molestia

-Vistes a Seira Darkbloom-dijo lamiendo su helado

-¿Seira?-me acorde de una de las chicas que se iba con Kiara

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba conversando con Kiara sobre el internado cuando de repente tocan la puerta, ella fue a abrir y encontró a dos niñas, una de ellas tenía el cabello rubio y ojos cafés mientras que la otra tenía el cabello tono entre castaño claro y rubio oscuro, sus ojos eran de color castaños.

-Kiara, hola-dijeron las dos al unísono

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-les pregunto sorprendida

-Vinimos para llevarte a la práctica de futbol-intervino la chica de ojos castaños

-No…era la práctica de básquetbol -comento la otra chica de cabello rubio

-Claro que no…es la práctica de futbol-dicho esto se pusieron a discutir las dos chicas

-Chicas…primero es futbol y luego básquet-comento Kiara con una gota estilo anime

-Cierto-dijeron las dos al unísono

-Por cierto…él es Kakeru-dijo mi compañera presentándome

-Hola…mi nombre es Anzu Gleimert-me saludo la chica de cabello rubio

-Yo soy Seira Darkbloom-dijo la chica de ojos castaños

Luego ellas se fueron a sus prácticas y me dejaron solo.

**ACABO FLASHBACK**

-Están en sus prácticas-le conteste

-¿Cuál de todas?-me pregunto aun lamiendo su helado

-Creo que básquet…si no me equivoco-conteste

Cuando se iba a ir llego un chico con el mismo color de cabello que el mío y los ojos marrones

-Yu-llamo ese chico peli verde

-Kenchi-dijo Yu muy alegre

-Encontraste a las chicas-le dijo a lo cual el peli naranja negó la cabeza

Ellos se quedaron pensando un rato cuando las chicas junto con Kiara venían, ahora mi habitación era un lugar de reunión

-Yu, Kenta-llamaron Anzu y Seira al unísono

-Chicas-dijeron los dos contentos

Cuando todos nos reunimos decidimos ir a la cafetería, yo a las justas acepte, pero era para ver a Kiara feliz. Llegamos aunque estaba todo lleno hasta que encontramos mesas al costado de la ventana.

-Bien…Kenta y yo iremos por los almuerzos, Yu y Seira por las bebidas y Kiara con Kakeru guárdenos asientos-dijo Seira a lo cual todos asentimos

Después me quede con Kiara a solas y por alguna razón mi corazón no para de latir muy fuerte, será que me estoy enamorando de ella. Al fin llegaron los demás y nos pusimos a almorzar

-Kakeru…ya no eres un niño-se rio mi compañera

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunte un poco confundido

-Tienes migajas en la mejilla- me dijo y empezó a limpiarlas con su lengua a lo cual yo me sonrojo fuertemente

Todos se empezaron a reír de mí, ese momento era muy ameno que nunca pensé vivirlo

-Mira que tenemos acá-dijo una chica de cabello celeste atrás de nosotros

-¿Quién eres tú?-le pregunte a la chica y por otra razón no me caía bien

-Hikaru Hazama-me contesto-la novia de Kyoya-dijo a lo cual yo me sorprendí

-No mientas…la novia de mi hermano es Ana-le dije

-¿Ana?-dijo con un tono de burla-Ella no lo ama-comento

-Hazama vete…no nos arruines el almuerzo-dijo muy furiosa Anzu

-Tu no hables Anzu…eres igual que tu hermana-intervino Selen

-VAYANSE-grite muy harto de esas chicas mayores

-Está bien…solo porque lo pide mi cuñado-se burló la peli celeste y se fue

-No les hagas caso Kakeru, siempre son así-me dijo Seira

Después nos fuimos a nuestras clases, la primera era música al menos yo iba junto con Kiara. Cuando llegamos al salón cogí un instrumento cual era una guitarra, mi compañera se sentó en un piano.

-¿Te gusta tocar el piano?-le pregunte

-Si…mi mamá me cantaba siempre mientras tocaba ese instrumento-me respondió forzando una sonrisa

-Entonces… ¿Ana toca el piano?-recordé que ella le dice mamá a la novia de mi hermano** (amo a ese niño :3)**

-No-hizo una breve pausa-mi verdadera mamá le encanta toca piano-dijo con los ojos llorosos

-¿Dónde está ella?-sentía mucha curiosidad sobre su familia

-Murió cuando tenía cuatro años…-empezó a llorar mucho y lo mejor era no seguir preguntando

Me fui a sentar otro lugar junto a un chico de cabello blanco con un mechón rojo a la derecha y sus ojos eran de color dorado

-Hola… ¿cómo te llamas?-le pregunte sentándome

-Ryuto Kishatu… ¿y tú?-ese apellido lo había escuchado, pero no me acuerdo donde

-Soy Kakeru Tategami…soy nuevo-le respondí

-Se nota-se rio un poco

Estuvimos hablando un rato sobre nuestros gustos, me di cuenta de que él también era blader como yo y mi hermano, cuando la profesora entro dijo que teníamos que cantar algo.

-Joven Tategami… ¿saber cantar?-me pregunto y no podía mentir

-Si sensei...puedo cantar si quiere-le respondí avergonzado

-Entonces….pase adelante-me dijo lo cual yo obedecí

Cuando me pare al frente, estaba muy avergonzado todo el mundo me veía y por decir todo el mundo…eran como 20 alumnos. Me acorde una canción que había escuchado hace tiempo, tenía una guitarra seguro funcionaria.

-Ejem-aclare mi garganta-la canción es Tu me cambiaste la vida-así empecé a cantar

_Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha__  
__Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar__  
__Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó__  
__Sin permiso me robaste el corazón__  
__Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor__  
__Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi__  
__Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir__  
__Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti__  
__Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer__  
__Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel__  
__Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí__  
__Y todo gracias a ti___

_Tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra__  
__Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad__  
__Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión__  
__Día y noche pido el cielo por los dos__  
__Ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo__  
__Me devolviste la ilusión__  
__Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi__  
__Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir__  
__Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti__  
__Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer__  
__Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel__  
__Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí__  
__Y todo gracias a ti_

Pare de cantar y pensé en Kiara inmediatamente, todos aplaudieron lo cual me sorprendió pues dicen que no canto bien.

-Kakeru…cantas hermoso-me dijo mi compañera muy contenta

-Oye… ¿quieres ir al jardín?-le pregunte un poco sonrojado cuando toco el timbre

-Está bien-me respondió también con un leve sonrojo

Le agarre la mano y fuimos corriendo hasta el jardín donde pase cuando llegue al internado, pero sentí que me choque con alguien. Mire al muchacho y tenía la edad de mi hermano, su cabello era blanco y sus ojos azules.

-Disculpa…no te vi-le dije al muchacho haciendo una reverencia de disculpa

Vi que Kiara se había puesto pálida y estaba en estado de shock

-Tu… ¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunto muy pálida creo que se iba a desmayar

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte un poco molesto

-Helios-me respondió haciendo una pausa-él ex novio y compañero de Ana-comento lo cual yo me sorprendí

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho…**

**Kyoya: Matare a Helios *risa malvada***

**Yo: Okay…perdón por la demora del capitulo**

**Kyoya: Su madre solo la deja entrar tres horas**

**Yo: Que tortura… .-.**

**Kyoya: Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…si la autora quiere escribir**

**SAYONARA…**


	6. Chapter 6

**OHAYOOOOOOOOOOOOO…después de mucho vuelvo**

**Kyoya: Vas a empezar o que**

**Yo: Si, pero vengo a decirles que Ryuga y Gingka también me ayudaran**

**Ryuga: Mala**

**Gingka: Hola…Beyblade Metal Fusión ni los personajes le pertenecen a la autora solo sus OC y los demás son prestados**

**Disfrútenlo…**

Ana´s POV

Me encontraba sentada en mi cama conversando un rato con Kyoya además le enseñaba un poco de matemáticas **(n/a jajaja Kyoya: Hey)** en eso tocan la puerta, me levante para abrirla cuando diviso un chico con el cabello blanco y los ojos un gemido.

-He…Heli…os-tartamudee muy sorprendida

-Ana…han pasado tiempo-me surruro al odio y a lo cual temblé

-¿Quién eres tú?-intervino Kyoya acercándose a mi

-¿Yo?-pregunto y con su mano me jalo-El novio de Ana-respondió muy seguro mientras me abrazaba

Vi como Kyoya se había quedado con los ojos abiertos y tenía una expresión triste, pero lo que me sorprendía era como pudieron dejar entrar de nuevo a ese maldito.

-No es cierto-me separe de Helios-Entre tú y yo no hay nada-lo miro con una mirada de furia

-O…vamos Ana-me agarra de la barbilla-dejas esas cosa en el pasado-intento acercarse a mí, pero yo me aleje

-¡NUNCA OLVIDARE LO QUE ME HICISTES!-sentí como mis ojos se cristalizaban y salí corriendo de allí

Mientras estaba corriendo hacia donde sea, recordé el día que Helios me hizo la peor cosa del mundo.

**FLASHBACK**

Me encontraba en mi habitación con Helios sentada en mi cama, éramos novios desde hace cuatro meses. Todo era lindo.

-Helios-lo llame

-Ana… ¿porque no podemos hacer el amor?-me pregunto muy directo

-Helios…ya te dije, estamos en la escuela recién-pause-además a un no me siento preparada-respondí mirándolo a los ojos

-Pues ya no puede esperar más-se abalanza a mí y de allí ya no supe nada más

Cuando pude ponerme de pie estaba desnuda en la cama, sentía como Helios me observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Helios… ¿acaso me violaste?-pregunto mientras derramaba muchas lagrimas

-Pues claro…eres muy apretada por cierto-comento como si nada

**ACABO FLASHBACK**

-¿Por qué?-me pregunte derramando una lagrima

-¡Ana!-sentí que alguien me llamaba, voltee y era Kyoya

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunte limpiándome las lagrimas

-¿Qué te hizo ese tipo?-se cruzó de brazos esperando mi respuesta, debía decirle no podía esconderla la verdad

-Él…-susurre algo muy bajo

-Ana…no te escucho-se acercó a mí y sentía su respiración cerca de mí, estamos a punto de besarnos si no fuera porque escuche mi nombre

-¡Ana! ¡Ana!-me llamaron Vale y Rox así que nos separamos rápidamente, pero volteamos nuestras caras para que no nos vean sonrojados fuertemente

-¿Qué pasa?-les pregunte a las dos

-Helios…volvió-me respondieron al unísono

-Ya lo sé-comento-apareció en nuestra habitación hace unos minutos-

-¿Qué te hizo, Ana?-no de nuevo esa pregunto, no quiero recordarlo

-Le haz dicho-me dijo Rox a lo cual negué la cabeza

-Nos disculpas un rato-Vale me jalo del brazo y me llevo para hablar en una esquina

-¿Por qué no le dices?-pregunto Rox preocupada

-No lo sé- respondí-¿Qué le digo y si no me vuelve a hablar?-quebré la voz

-Desde que llego…no se separa de ti-intervino Vale-Te aprecia como mejor amiga, deberías decirle-ella tenía razón

Me acompañaron para hablar con Kyoya y decirle lo que me hizo el maldito de Helios. Ellas tenía razón, debía decirle es como mi mejor amigo o ¿algo más?...

-Kyoya-me dirigí a él-Helios…-no podía continuar se me salían las lagrimas

-Ana…confía en mi-me acaricio la cabeza a lo cual yo me sonroje

-Helios…me violo-por fin lo dije y sentí como me dio un dulce abrazo

Kyoya´s POV

Al escuchar eso, no dude en abrazarla. Pero me enfurecí con ese tipo como pude hacerle algo a alguien tan inocente** (n/a ni que sea tan inocente después de ver *me tapan la boca)**.

-Ana… ¿lo denunciaste o algo así?-le pregunte secándole las lagrimas

-Tu qué crees-me respondió-lo hice el mismo día que cometió ese acto-no podía verla sufrir de esa manera **(n/a por eso amo a Kyoya y por más razones 3)**

-Escuche que lo mandaron con un psiquiatra a Grecia-intervino Rox a lo cual yo sonreí

-Pero recuerden que es nieto de director-comento Vale y yo la mire

-¿QUE?-lo que me faltaba ahora ese maldito era familiar del directo

-Bueno…era lógico que regresara-me dijo Ana sonriendo, me encantaba su sonrisa

Estábamos tranquilos, nos dirigimos hacia nuestra habitación esperando que ese maldito no esté ahí, bueno hasta que alguien llamo a Ana.

-¡Ana!-ella se voltio y abrió los ojos como pude

Era el chico que había visto mi segundo día de clases, para que quera ver a Ana. Lo suficiente tengo con ese maldito.

-Sting… ¿qué haces aquí?-ella le pregunto un poco tímida

-Quería hablar contigo…a solas-me miro junto con Rox y Vale a lo cual ella asintió

Ana´s POV

Sting me llevo a un lado para hablar…era raro ya no hablábamos desde hace un año, si él no me hubiera usado ahora no estaría lamentándome con Helios.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunte un poco fría

-Ana-se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios-No te he podido olvidar desde hace un año-me comento a separarse de mi

-Sting-estaba en estado de shock aunque sus labios se sentían cálidos-Tú me usaste y por tu culpa ya no creo en el amor-le dije

-Ya se…lo que te hice-me empezó a hablar y sentí que lo hacía con la verdad-perdóname…te lo suplico-se puso de rodillas

-No hagas eso-me reí-está bien…te perdono-concluí con una sonrisa y me abrazo

Regresamos con los demás, Kyoya se sentía un poco molesto y desconocía la razón. Vale, Rox y yo nos fuimos a ver a nuestras hermanas o en mi caso a mi ``hija´´.

Kyoya´s POV

Me quede a solas con Sting y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue agarrarlo de la camisa y fulminarlo con la mirada

-¿Qué te pasa, bestia?-me pregunto intentando solarse

-Te hay entre tú y Ana-estaba muy molesto-¿Por qué la besaste?-le pregunto

-A eso…yo la amo-me contesto como si nada-Además… ¿Por qué te importa?-dio una sonrisa

Lo solté, era cierto…¿por qué me importaba que Ana este con alguien más?, no será que ese celoso.

-No contestas…que el gato te comió la lengua-me comento muy sonriente

-Tsk...no te interesa-le dije

-O vamos…estas celoso-me intuyo a lo cual yo me puso rojo

-Claro que no…adiós-me fui dejándolo solo

Ese idiota tenía razón, sentí celos…pero ¿porque? Será que me enamore, puede ser además es muy bonita y lista.

''_Por fin lo se…me enamore de Ana"-_me sonroje y embolse una sonrisa

-¡KYOYA! ¡KYOYA!-escuche que me llamaban y cuando voltee abrí los ojos como pude, encontré a una chica corriendo hacia mí con un chico a su lado

**Espero que les guste mucho….**

**Kyoya: VOY A MATAR A ESE MALDITO *agarra un hacha y se va***

**Ryuga: Esta interesante**

**Gingka: Es cierto...pero Helios no es malo**

**Yo: Lo se…haber Ryuga, Gingka las preguntas**

**Ryuga: ¿Kyoya le dirá lo que siente a Ana? ¿Quiénes serán esas dos personas?**

**Gingka: ¿A quién quieren matar? ¿Ryuga matara a alguien o se dará cuenta del amor de Vale?**

**Ryuga: ¿COMO QUE MATAR?**

**Yo: Ejem…disculpe si me demoro un poco, estaré actualizando este fic y ''Una nueva aventura''**

**Gingka: Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo u otra actualización**

**SAYONARA…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kyoya: Ohayoooo…aquí está el capítulo nuevo**

**Ryuga: ¿Dónde está esa loca?**

**Kyoya: Esta deprimida…además está en la edad de la rebeldía**

**Gingka: Si, pero ustedes no se hacen cargo…yo debo alegrarla**

**Ryuga: Como sea…te toca Kyoya**

**Kyoya: Beyblade Metal Fusión ni los personajes le pertenecen a la autora solo sus OC y los demás son prestados**

**Disfrútenlo…**

Kyoya´s POV

-¡KYOYA! ¡KYOYA!-escuche que alguien me llamaba y cuando voltee abrí los ojos como pude, encontré a una chica corriendo hacia mí con un chico a lado

-Madoka-susurre su nombre y ella se abalanzo a mí para abrazarme

-Me alegro de encontrarte-se aferró a mí y yo le correspondí el abrazo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte al separarme un poco de ella

-El papá de Gingka consiguió un trabajo aquí-comento con una sonrisa-y nos dio una beca para dos-

De repente apareció un chico de cabello rojo como el fuego y las ojos color miel, parecía muy agitado de perseguí a su amiga. Era Gingka Hagane, mi mejor amigo y mayor rival.

-Cuanto tiempo, Kyoya-me dijo Gingka extendiéndome la mano y yo le acepte el gesto-Sabe Madoka, te extraño mucho-me susurro a oído, pero Madoka logro escuchar

-¡GINGKA!-le dio un golpe al mencionado mientras que su cara ardía

-No han cambiado en lo que me ido-comente soltando una risa

-Kyoya-Madoka se dirigí a mí-¿Dónde está mi regalo?-me pregunto y yo la mire confundido-¡Mi beso!-exclamo y me sonroje fuertemente

-¿De qué hablas Madoka?-le pregunte

-Cuando te fuiste me prometiste que si nos volvíamos a encontrar me darías un beso-respondió ella

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba acomodando mis cosas un día antes de irme, cuando mi madre me avisa que llegaron mis mejores amigos. Baje a la sala y los salude

-Kyoya…no quieres que te vayas-comento con muchas lágrimas Madoka

-Descuida…solo me iré por un año-intente tranquilizarla, pero era en vano

-¡NO QUIERO QUE ME DEJES!-grito ella

-Cálmate Madoka-intento tranquilizarla Gingka

-¡NO QUIERO!-así rompería todas las ventanas de la casa

-Hare lo que me pidas, pero tranquilízate-le dije para calmarla

-Mmm-se quedó pensativa un momento-y si me das un regalo- comento dejando de llorar

-¿Cómo qué?-le pregunte

-¡Un beso!-exclamo y me sonroje fuertemente aunque pude asentir

''_Espero no verla en mucho tiempo''-_pensé suspirando

**ACABA FLASHBACK**

-Ya lo recordé-comente con una risita nerviosa

-Entonces-se acercó a mí y yo retrocedí-Kyoya, déjame besarte-lo que se me ocurrió fue salir corriendo

Estuve corriendo como si no hubiera mañana ya que detrás de mí había una chica persiguiéndome junto con un chico, llegue a mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Allí estaban Ana, Rox y Vale que me miraron como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Kyoya… ¿te pasa algo?-me pregunto Ana cuando escuchamos la puerta de la habitación y ella la abrió cuando Madoka salta a mis brazos

-¡Kyoya!-exclamo abrazando cuando sentí un aura asesina departe de Ana

Normal´s POV

Mientras Kyoya era abrazado por Madoka, su compañera de cuarto, Ana estaba con una aura asesina y dirigiendo sus ojos como pistolas a la chica castaña.

-Kyoya… ¿quién es esta?-le pregunto Ana furiosa

-Pues…-el peli verde no podía articular palabra alguna

-Mi nombre es Madoka Amano-pauso haciendo una reverencia-la amiga de la infancia de Kyoya… ¿y tú?-le pregunto

-La compañera de cuarto de Kyoya-ahora las dos se miraban atentamente, al parecer allí no nacería una bonita y cordial amistad

-Bruta-comento la castaña

-Patética-gruño la pelinegra

-Estúpida-

-Idiota-

-Molestosa-

-Chata-

-Gruñona-

-Mandona-

Ahora sus caras estaban de juntas y sus frentes sacaban chispas mientras que los demás les salían una gota estilo anime.

-¡Tranquilícense!-Rox las separo antes de que se maten

-No me caes bien-dijeron al unísono cruzándose de brazos y volteando las miradas

-Madoka…¿qué tal si nos vamos?-le pregunto el pelirrojo

-No puedo irme…dejando a esta con mi Kyoya-señalo la castaña a Ana la cual se molesto

-¿Cómo que tu Kyoya?-ahora si la chica estaba hartándola-hasta donde yo sé…Kyoya no tiene novia-le comento furiosa

-Pero muy pronto lo seré-la castaña embolso una sonrisa de arrogancia ganándose una carcajada departe de Ana-Es cierto…no te burles-hizo un puchero de niña infantil

-Chicas…ya tranquilícense-intento calmarlas el chico por la cual ellas estaban peleando

De repente alguien toco la puerta y ese alguien era el supervisor de cuartos, el Dr. Zigurat o más conocido como el viejo loco decrepito. Tenía la misma expresión de siempre, era como ver a un fantasma o Medusa de la mitología.

-Sra Glemiert-llamo a Vale y ella alzo su mano-El sub director Doji la llama-se despidió y se fue

-¿Para qué quiere verte Doji?-le pregunto Kyoya haciendo que Rox y Ana le lanzaran miradas de "llevas casi una semana aquí y no sabes"

-Ryuga-fue lo que respondió-cada vez que se mete en problemas…yo soy la que tiene que velar por él-bajo la cabeza muy triste

-¿Cómo que cosas?-le pregunto Madoka como si estuviera haciendo un interrogatorio

-Maltratar a chicos de grados inferiores-hizo una pausa y trago saliva-hasta el punto de matarlos con mucha crueldad-una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla

-Cálmate Vale-intentaron tranquilizarla sus amigas-Nosotras te acompañamos-sugirió Rox con una sonrisa

-Concuerdo con ella…te acompañamos-apoyo Ana

-No gracias…seguro tienen cosas que hacer-le dirigió a la puerta-Hasta luego…nos vemos en las clases-se fue a la sala de sub director

-Siempre ha sido asa-comento Rox triste-Ryuga…nunca la deja vivir mucho-

-Entonces… ¿porque no lo deja…así de simple?-pregunto el peli verde

-No es fácil-intervino Ana-cuando nuestros compañeros de cuarto hacen algo…nosotras nos encargamos y viceversa-miro a Kyoya como diciendo "si tú haces algo, no vivirás mucho"

-Bueno… ¿qué tal si nos vamos?-intervino Gingka viendo todo desde hace rato

-Por cierto… ¿cómo te llamas?-le pregunto Ana mirándolo

-Él es Gingka Hagane-lo presento Kyoya-mi mejor amigo y mi mayor rival-embolso una sonrisa mientras chocaban los puños

Luego de eso Gingka y Madoka se fueron, esta última no quería, pero su amigo la forzó ya que no quería problemas ni menos muertes de parte de su compañera de cuarto. Rox se fue a ver a Tsubasa y vio que estaba tocando un instrumento entonces ella se unió a él empezando a cantar una linda melodía.

Kyoya y Ana se quedaron solos…se echaron a sus respectivas camas y se pusieron a hablar de diferentes cosas, de paso Ana le aclaraba sus dudas al se sentían muy felices estando juntos sin saberlo.

Valentina´s POV

Caminaba hacia los pasadizos de la escuela buscando la sala de Doji cuando la encontré…primero no quise entrar, pero después sabía que lo debía hacer. Toque la puerta y me dijeron que pasara, allí estaba Ryuga y Doji conversando o mejor dicho regañándolo.

-Sra Glemiert…que bueno que llego-me comento-tome asiento…tengo que hablar con usted-yo asentí y me senté junto a Ryuga

-¿Qué sucede?-tenía un mal presentimiento de esto

-Ryuga hizo daño a una niña de grado inferior-yo mire al mencionado y él me mando una mirada asesina

-¿Qué más?-Doji tomo una vaso de agua como si me diera una mala noticia

-La niña de grado inferior-hizo una pausa-era Anzu Glemiert, tu hermana menor-me pare brutalmente y me dirigí a Ryuga

-¡ERES UN IMBECIL! ¿QUE TE HIZO ANZU PARA QUE LA TRATARAS ASI?-le tire una cachetada bien merecida y empecé a llorar

-No se preocupe-me calmo Doji-está bien…la llevamos a la enfermería-suspire y mire a Ryuga que se había quedado sorprendido de mi reacción

Normal´s POV

Mientras que Vale se calmaba y no intentaba matar a Ryuga sin que le diga ¿Por qué le hizo algo a Anzu? Y Doji no se iba del lugar dejando a una futura asesina con su víctima escucharon aun grito

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-se escuchó un grito femenino por toda la escuela

**Kyoya: Espero que les haya gustado mucho…**

**Ryuga: Ejem…Helios no apareció**

**Gingka: Ana dice que aparecerá en el próximo capitulo**

**Ryuga: ¿Por qué soy el malo?**

**Kyoya: Porque Ana te odia y te ama…Gingka las preguntas**

**Gingka: Bueno… ¿quién grito? ¿Vale asesinara a Ryuga? ¿Por qué le hizo daño a Anzu?**

**Kyoya: Dejen reviews para que la autora se anime mucho**

**Ryuga: Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo u otra actualización**

**SAYONARA…**


	8. Chapter 8

**OHAYOOOOOOO…aquí está el octavo capitulo**

**Kyoya: ¡Woow!...nunca habías escrito más de dos capítulos**

**Yo: Si…bueno, me encanta mucho**

**Ryuga: Ahora todas me quieren matar**

**Yo: Yo quiero darte un beso...pero Vale me matara**

**Gingka: Mejor comencemos antes de que Kyoya-kun ahorque a Ryuga**

**Yo: Muy bien…Beyblade Metal Fusión ni los personajes me pertenecen solo mis OC y los demás son prestados**

**Disfrútenlo…**

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-se escuchó un grito femenino por toda la escuela

Todos estaban tranquilos cuando lo escucharon, Kyoya que se había quedado un rato dormido después de hablar con Ana se cayó de la cama dándose un fuerte golpe que le causo un chinchón.

En la oficina del sub director, Vale salió ya que le hartaba estar con el idiota que le hizo daño a su hermana y si continuaba así…ella se volvería una asesina en serie.

Bueno el grito fue causado en el patio del internado, mejor dicho en una parte de este…retomando el tema del grito fue causado por una chica de cabello negro corto con los ojos marrones oscuros corriendo a mas no poder, ¿la razón?...era que ella estaba hablando con un amigo suyo o mejor dicho su mejor amigo cuando alguien la empujo y cayó encima de su amigo, pero en ese instante apareció su novia del amigo y de la nada saco un cuchillo empezando a perseguir a la chica.

La chica se llamaba Fernanda Angeles, la nerd del internado algo así como la sabelotodo y su futura asesina era Rox Darkbloom, bueno a ella ya la conocen.

Mientras tanto Ana estaba caminando por los pasillos para ver que ocasiono esos gritos cuando diviso en la puerta de la enfermería a su amiga Vale recargándose en esta.

-¡Vale!-llamo a su amiga quien la miro

-¿Sucede algo, Ana?-le pregunto

-Esa misma pregunta te iba a ser yo-Vale aparto la vista-¿Qué sucedió con Ryuga, ahora?-su amiga suspiro y le conto

Ana escuchaba atentamente, su amiga le contaba todo, lo de Anzu y de que Ryuga la dejo en la enfermería por dos días.

-Así…que Ryuga casi ahorca a Anzu-comento Ana y Vale solo asintió

-Ese imbécil no me ha dicho la razón de ¿porque casi mata a mi hermana?-pregunto y se puso a pensar en una razón lógica, pero escucharon a alguien escapar por su vida

-¡AUXILIO!-grito Fernanda corriendo para no morir acuchillada

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ ANGELES!-ahora Rox iba por su victima

-¡ROX…REGRESA…ENTRE ELLA Y YO NO HAY NADA!-detrás de las chicas venia Tsubasa

Ana y Vale se miraron y fueron para detener a una asesina…agarraron a Rox de los hombros para que no cometa un delito que después seguro no se arrepentiría.

-¡DEJENME…TENGO QUE MATAR A ESA ROBARDOR DE NOVIOS!-intento zafarse del agarra de sus amigas

-Fernanda…no te quedes parada ahí…no podremos agarrar por mucho a Rox, escapa-le sugirió Ana para que la mencionada salga corriendo como flash

Desgraciadamente para Fernanda iba pasando Kyoya por ahí cuando este no vio a la chica y ella se cayó encima de él en una posición muy comprometedora…y por decir eso digo que Fernanda estaba en las piernas de Kyoya mientras que él le agarraba la cintura.

Si Rox casi asesina a Fernanda, Ana no se queda atrás, pues saco un hacha **(n/a solo Dios sabe de dónde lo saque ._.)** y tenía un aura asesina muy intensa rodeándola. Ahora la dulce Ana cometería un lindo asesinato.

-¡Fernanda!-se acercó a ellos con una voz que ni ella conocía

-Ana…yo…lo puedo…explicar-Fernanda tenía mucho miedo y se paró inmediatamente de Kyoya-¡Ayúdenme!-le pido algo de ayuda a Vale y Rox que solo desviaron las miradas

-¡Corre si aprecias tu vida!-Ana levanto el hacha y Fernanda salió corriendo dejando a un peli verde confundido y sonrojado.

Ryuga´s POV

No puede ser que me hayan dado un mes de castigo solo por casi ahorcar a una renacuaja… ¡AUCH! aun me duelo la cachetada que me dio Valentina, no sabía que podía llegar a pegar así y por eso la amo mucho más.

Pues claro estoy enamorado de Valentina Gleimert desde que llego al internado, solo que me comporto frio con ella para que no descubra lo que siento…no quiero que se aleje de mí, siempre me hace muy feliz verla cuando me levanto, amo todo de ella.

Pero se preguntaran… ¿Por qué estoy con Hikaru si amo a otra?...la respuesta es la siguiente, Hazama es una chica que no le tiene miedo a nada como Valentina, pero es de esas que se quieren acostar con cualquier chico ya se por dinero o porque el chico es guapo. Estoy con ella para que un dia le rebele ese lado que solo pocos conocemos y deje empaz a mi querida Vale.

Normal´s POV

Ryuga iba caminando por el pasillo cuando diviso a un niño de cabello verde con los ojos marrones que venía corriendo.

-¡Kenta! ¡Hola!-saludo a su amigo

-Ryuga… ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡TE DETESTO!-le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la entrepierna y salió corriendo

Por otra parte nuestro querido peliblanco estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el piso, pues un golpe asi en ese lugar era horrible. Pero después de eso aparecieron dos niñas con auras asesinas teniendo en la mano cuchillos y hachas.

-¿Qué les hice?-pregunto asustado pues era correteado por Kiara y Seira

-Casi ahorcas a Anzu-respondieron las dos al unísono muy furicias

-Ella me provoco-corrió a todo lo que pudo, pues si se detenía no viviría para contarlo

No muy lejos de ahí…Kakeru y Yu veian a sus compañeras de cuarto con una gota estilo anime y rieron nerviosamente

-¿Los ayudamos?-le pregunto Kakeru a su amigo

-No-respondió-si ayudamos no viviremos mucho-

-Tienes razón-siguieron observando la ''cacería de Ryuga''

A todo esto… ¿Por qué Ryuga casi ahorca a Anzu?...lo que paso fue en la mañana

**FLASHBACK**

Anzu iba caminando muy alegre de la vida, pues su hermana mayor le prometió algo si sacaba buena nota en su examen de Química y ella lo logro, saco la mejor nota del aula dejando a los demás muy tristes. Toco la puerta de la habitación de Vale, cuando Ryuga la abre y ve a la niña.

-¿Qué?-pregunto muy frio como de costumbre

-¿Esta mi hermana?-le pregunto a Ryuga con una sonrisa

-No-respondió y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero Anzu puso su pie para detenerla-¿Qué quieres mocosa?-

-No seas malo… ¿Por qué con Kenta eres amigable?-

-Eso a ti no te incumbe-

-Con esa actitud no podrás conquistar a mi hermana-ante ese comentario Ryuga le enfureció

-Escucha renacuaja…a mi Valentina no me gusta-

-O vamos…te gusta, se nota-Ryuga la agarra de blusa

-Mira…te lo repetir una vez más-pauso-¡NO ME GUSTA VALENTINA!-sin darse cuenta la empezó ahorcar

-Ryu…ga…su…el…ta…me-habla con dificultad a causo que le quitaban el aire

-¿Qué pasa?...ahora no dices nada-apretó su ataque más, dejando a la pobre si casi nada de aire

-A…u…xi…li…o-cerro los ojos esperando su cruel destino, pero no fue así

Un chico igual a Ryuga, pero con el mechón rojo al lado derecho detuvo ese acto, dándole un golpe al agresor.

-Ryuto… ¿cómo pudiste?-le pregunto a su hermano menor

-Anzu no tiene la culpa de que seas tan agresivo-tenia a la niña en sus brazos con poco oxigeno

-Esa mocosa, me provoco-sonrió con malicia

-Ella tiene razón…Valentina jamás te amara así-se fue corriendo llevando a Anzu a la enfermería y decirle a sub director Doji lo que paso

**ACABO FLASHBACK**

Kiara y Seira seguían persiguiendo a Ryuga y todos lo que pasaban se burlaban de que él ya que el matón de la escuela era asustado por dos niñas mientras que otros se compadecían de él ya que las niñas traían cuchillos.

Rocio´s POV

Iba caminando buscando a Tsubasa pues no lo veía desde que Ana amarro a Fernanda en su habitación con cadenas y dejándola una hoja de música, mejor dicho la notas de Tsubasa para su clase de violín, las recoge y empiezo a caminar pues había visto más. Cuando llego veo algo que no podía creer…de repente mis ojos se volvieron grises y sin sentimientos.

Kiara´s POV

Después de intentar matar a Ryuga, Seira fue con Yu y Kenta a ver a Anzu mientras que acompañaba a Kakeru a dar una vuelta por el internado.

-Kiara… ¿vamos al jardín?-me pregunto a lo cual yo asentí

Caminamos hasta llegar al jardín y nos sentamos en medio de las rosas, tenían un olor rico y se veían muy hermosas.

-Son muy lindas-comente mirándolo

-Tienes razón-me sonrió y yo me sonroje un poco

-Mira que tenemos aquí-volteamos y vimos a Helios con dos chicos brabucones

-Vete Helios-Kakeru se paró y se puso enfrente mío para protegerme

-Kakeru-susurre con un poco de miedo

Los brabucones de Helios agarraron de brazo a Kakeru y lo estaban lastimando.

-¡Suéltalo! ¡No le hagas daño!-derrame una lágrimas y cuando me acerque Helios me empujo estrellándome con un muro que había por ahí. Después de eso…todo se volvió negro

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho….**

**Kyoya: Helios es un… *le tapan la boca***

**Gingka: Si palabrotas Kyoya-kun**

**Ryuga: Todas las personas me quieren matar**

**Yo: Vamos no es para tanto**

**Kyoya: Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo u otra actualización**

**SAYONARA…**


End file.
